El harem de mi amiga
by Soulflayer
Summary: El problema no era que los 13 hermanos Asahina estuvieran enamorados de Ema, su mejor amiga. El verdadero problema era que esos 13 hermanos venían a Nadeshiko para pedirle concejos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Suspira nuevamente y se deja caer en su pupitre. Su cabello plateado se desliza lentamente por un lado de su cabeza revelando ojos azules como el cielo. Esa chica nuevamente acaba de recordar el tema de historia del que se está explicando. Hoy no tendría que estar aquí. Tendría que haber faltado como Ema, su amiga. Solo por el fastidioso hecho de que le quedan 5 faltas para quedarse libre, está en este maldito infierno. Frunce el seño resignada. No ha dejado de pensar en que quizás si tuvo que haber sacrificado una de esas faltas para ayudarla. Pero le avisó su amiga que debía dejarlas para emergencias. Ninguna queja bastó para persuadirla. Ella es siempre tan considerada que llega hasta a molestarle. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a esa despistada?

— ¡Nanase Nadeshiko, preste atención!

El grito del profesor de Historia provoca unas pocas risas en el aula que la chica ignora con indiferencia. Reincorporándose en su asiento Nadeshiko evita fruncir el seño mientras asiente mirando a los ojos del profesor. Pero en el momento en el que este voltea al pisaron para proseguir con su confusa línea del tiempo, esos ojos azules se desvían a la ventana para observar a los pájaros volar. «La última vez que le presté atención no me la devolvió profesor, debe ser por su culpa por la que no lo entiendo, no la mía» piensa la muchacha pero no lo dice en voz alta.

— ¡Usted también, Asahina!

Nuevas risas y la chica apura su mirada al pizarrón para evitar otro grito.

Dios, que molesto que puede resultar ese hombre los viernes.

Y el resto del año.

Cuanto desearía esa muchacha poder despedirse de ese fastidioso profesor. El año pasado la obligó a repetir el año escolar por llevarse su materia. Eso hacía que a sus 18 años aún siguiera en segundo año de preparatoria.

Aunque gracias a eso conoció a una gran amiga.

Ella es la perfección pura. Posee unos hermosos ojos color marrón al igual de su muy cuidado cabello castaño. De seguro te preguntas ¿Cómo diablos Ema, esa chica dulce, responsable, amable y bla, bla, bla se pudo hacer amiga de alguien como ella? Pues, fue durante el último invierno cuando a ambas las mandaron a limpiar la nieve cerca de la entrada. Hacía un frio de mil demonios y Nadeshiko temblaba tanto que parecía que estuviera en modo vibrador. La joven Hinata, compadeciéndose de los temblores y la nariz parecida a la de Santa Claus de las postales navideñas, le ofreció su chaqueta. Después de eso, se hicimos amigas.

Sí. Así como así.

—De pie. Saluden

El delegado grita esas palabras despabilándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se forme en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nadeshiko recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la salida pasando al lado de Asahina-kun, quién es regañado por el profesor y que este le dirige una última mirada de reproche a la chica antes de abandonar la clase.

Al salir de clases Nadeshiko se dirige sola a su casa mientras le escribe un mensaje por celular a Ema preguntando como ha sido todo con la mudanza. El día era cálido y hacia una brisa refrescante que mecía sus cabellos como las banderas en las astas de los barcos. Esos días la hacían sentir refrescada pero ese no era el caso cuando sentía una pequeña (y molesta) punzada de curiosidad, preocupación e inquietad. ¿Cómo diablos le estaba yendo a Ema?

Siguió encaminándose a su casa y al llegar se quedó contemplando el buzón de metal donde sobresalía una carta de la empresa de teléfono. La recogió y caminó por el pequeño Jardín con flores que su madre plantaba hasta abrir la puerta de madera con sus llaves. Su casa tenía paredes blancas llenas de fotografías y uno que otro cuadro que su abuela había pintado. Los muebles estaban esparcidos de forma equitativa lo que provocaba una ilusión de que la casa era un poco grande. Nadeshiko lanzó su mochila al sofá del living y se sentó desparramándose sobre él. Siempre aprovechaba cada segundo de libertad antes de que su madre viniera con El Par de su clase de aikido.

El Par. Ambas palabras con mayúscula para remarcar el caos que pueden crear. Porque todo aquel capaz de hacer algo en grande (o destruirlo) tenía derecho a tener hasta el artículo con letra grande. Así es como la muchacha nombraba a los gemelos Yuki y Yuri que para ella son la plaga más insoportable que existe. Aquellos seres que si no están molestándola cuando "estudia", están intentando jugarle una broma. Una tarde se los había mostrado a Ema mientras paseaban las dos y se los encontraron en la calle de camino a los videojuegos. No hubo momento alguno en que ellos no la dejaran de incomodarla con preguntas y finalmente Nadeshiko tuvo que interferir para que se fueran y evitar que Juli, la ardilla mascota de Ema, les rascuñara la cara. Su amiga quedó como tomate pero sin perder su educación les había gritado a los niños que le encantó conocerlos. No se volvieron a pasear cerca de los videojuegos desde entonces, lo cual era en parte molesto para Nadeshiko porque no podía aprovechar sus paseos con su amiga para ver a aquel hombre de cabello naranja y lunar cerca del labio que le atraía un poco.

Nuevamente se abre su celular y escribe un nuevo mensaje a Ema. Al no tener nada que hacer sube a su habitación poblada de posters, papeles y ropa tirada. A ella le gusta mucho el anime y dibujar (hobbies que sacó de su abuela). Adora observar paisajes desde el más bello a amanecer hasta la calle más oscura para luego calcarlas en sus hojas.

Se cambió de ropa y decidió salir a comprar un tomo de su manga preferido que salió hace una semana. Al salir, escuchó risas de un niño. Cuando por fin cierra la puerta observa como el mismo chico de cabello rosa que ha estado practicando por varias semanas andar en bicicleta logró andarse por sí solo. Su vecino doctor, o lo que fuera, lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y animaba al niño a seguir. Con indiferencia la chica se coloca su cartera en el hombro y comienza a caminar.

Finalmente logró comprar su número. Hoy había en la tienda mucha conmoción por el nuevo anime que está por salir y tenía que admitir que a ella también le fascinaba. Solo esperaba que la voz de su personaje favorito no sea tan sosa como pasó la última vez.

Se sentó en su asiento favorito del parque y comenzó a leer. El viento se sentía estupendo e iba en la dirección adecuada para que su cabello plateado no la molestara. Sus ojos miraban aquellas páginas blancas y negras estando metida totalmente en la historia. Tan concentrada estaba que se sobresaltó cuando alguien la tocó y gritó.

— ¡AHH! —Nadeshiko dio un pequeño salto por un grito (o mejor dicho un coro de gritos) en su oído izquierdo.

— ¡Será mejor que corran par de idiotas!— rujió mirando con odio a dos niños que salen corriendo y carcajeando.

—El Par ya está en casa— se dijo fastidiada a sí misma cerrando su manga y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Al llegar a la cuadra veía como sus hermanos le hacían señas para que se apurara. Eso solo significaba algo: La cena era pizza. Comenzó a correr un poco pero al llegar a la puerta casi se chocaba con su vecino de anteojos y cabello rubio.

— ¿Le ayudo en algo?

—Sí, resulta que mi hermana menor se ha enfermado y la tienda está cerrada ¿Ustedes no tendrán algo de avena que puedan darme? Solo lo suficiente como para un plato— se apuró en agregar.

—Claro— echó una mirada a uno de sus hermanos que corrió adentro para salir con una bolsa de avena.

—Muchas gracias, por favor déjeme pagarles por ella.

Nadeshiko rápidamente lo rechazó recordando las palabras de su madre sobre el estar enfermo y comer avena. De todas formas luego ella compraba otra bolsa y asunto cerrado. El hombre le sonrió y por un segundo creyó que no le sonreía a ella, sino que se sonreía a sí mismo complacido de obtener aquella bolsa. ¿Será que en verdad será para su novia y se estaba haciendo una película de cómo ella le agradecería después por sus cuidados?

—Mamá no está ¿Qué harás de comer?— fue lo primero que dijo su hermano Yuri al entrar a la casa.

—Dame el teléfono.

Ordenó una pizza y mientras comían intentó llamar nuevamente a Ema. Sonó tres veces y cuando estaba por colgar escuchó su voz.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!— gritó no más atendió—. ¡He intentado llamarte desde que terminaron las clases! ¡Creí que te habían secuestrado un hombre con máscara de cerdo y despertado en un lugar donde se encendía un televisor con un muñeco que quería jugar contigo!

—Tr-tranquila Nanase-chan— su voz se escuchaba lejana. Había separado el aparato de su oreja para que no la ensordecieran los gritos de Nadeshiko—. Estoy bien. Solo tuve un poco de fiebre…

—Pásame la dirección.

—Pe-pero…

—Hazlo. Quiero ver que no tienes a nadie apuntando a tu garganta con un cuchillo.

Tomó un lápiz y papel de las notas del refrigerador para empezar a escribir y de repente escucho la voz de un hombre.

—Hola, soy Asahina Masaomi, el hermano mayor de Ema-chan.

La presentación repentina la desconcierta. ¿Por qué le sacaron el teléfono a Ema si podía hablar perfectamente? Espera, aquella voz le sonaba familiar.

— Ho-hola. Soy una amiga de Ema. ¿Podría pasarme la dirección? Si no tengo mal entendido ella vive ahora con unos cuantos hermanos cerca del colegio. Si no me queda lejos quisiera verla.

El hombre le nombra una calle y su lápiz no escribe nada en el papel. No puede ser.

—Estaré allí en 30 segundos.

Toma rápidamente su bolso y suelta un "ya vengo, voy a un lado".

— ¿A dónde?

—Al frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La llamada lo había desconcertado. No entendía cómo su nueva hermana, quién parecía ser un alma bondadosa, podía relacionarse con una chica que grita al teléfono y luego cota la llamada de improvisto. ¿Será que su hermana era así? No. Ella no parecía del tipo de chicas que fingen ser alguien para caerles bien a los demás.

— ¿Todo está en orden?—susurra Ema a Masaomi ante su congelamiento improvisto.

—Sí. Dice que vendrá en seguida.

La muchacha parece relajarse y observa a todos los presentes. No podía imaginarse la cara que pondría su mejor amiga a ver a toda su numerosa familia. También estaba realmente feliz al enterarse de lo mucho que Nanase-chan se había preocupado por ella. Luego tendría que disculparse. De improvisto, en pocos segundos toca el timbre. La chica se endereza con entusiasmo como un suricato atento. Posiblemente sea un nuevo hermano. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado mantenerse serena y no pasmar su entusiasmo y nerviosismo. Aunque lo segundo no había sido muy bien disimulado. Ella mira a sus hermanos para ver quién le dirá quién es el que está en la puerta pero solo obtiene unas miradas confusas que se intercambian entre ellos.

—Debe ser tu amiga, Ema-chan— dice Masaomi dirigiéndose a la chica que parece desconcertada.

— ¿Tan rápido?

—Iré a abrirle.

El mayor de los hermanos dirige una mirada a sus hermanos para darles a entender "quédense y cuiden a Ema-chan" a lo que recibe como respuesta una afirmación muda con la cabeza. Con la elegancia propia de un doctor se alisa su camisa y endereza mientras se dirige a la puerta. Al ver detrás de la puerta de vidrio observa pasmado a su vecina… Nadeshiko si no mal recuerda. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando el cielo parcialmente nocturno como si se tratase de un lobo en espera de la luna. Masaomi reprime un minúsculo seño fruncido. Ella no era exactamente una dama y él lo sabía muy bien. Con su famosa sonrisa que solo dirige a los pacientes problemáticos saca las llaves y abre la puerta. Está a punto de saludar cuando el "saludo" de la chica lo desconcierta.

—Hola. ¿Está Ema aquí?

Silencio.

— ¿No me dijo usted que Ema vivía con ustedes?

—E-eh sí, sí, así es…

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa.

Masaomi se hiso a un lado. ¡Esto no podía ser! Ema sí se juntaba con gente problemática. ¿Será que ella es igual? No, no podía ser.

Esos pensamientos resonaban por la cabeza del pediatra. Nadeshiko no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Siempre se mostraba indiferente ante sus vecinos pero ahora también eran los hermanos de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Comportarse educadamente y mostrar una sonrisa iba a ser demasiado falso, pero tampoco podía ser descortés con los familiares de Ema. El silencio invadió el ascensor. Ella nunca había estado en la enorme casa del frente y un asombro casi se escapa de sus serias fracciones. No sabía qué hacer, la desesperación la estaba invadiendo casi como si estuviera por ir a la guerra y no a ver a su amiga enferma. ¿Por qué, precisamente, tenía que ser la casa del frente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser con aquellas personas con la que ella no se relacionaban ni para decirse "buenos días"? Ambos recorren varios pasillos y se detienen al frente de una puerta. Cuando el hombre la abre ella relaja los hombros que sin haberse percatado había mantenido tensos. El interior era pequeño y tenía varias cajas de cartón de diversos tamaños amontonadas a su izquierda. Había una ventana con cortinas amarillas y un televisor. A su derecha estaba una cama individual donde reposaba su amiga y su mascota que le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Nadeshiko se percató que también había otras personas en el cuarto. Uno era el hombre peliblanco que ella siempre encasillaba como afeminado o que no dormía lo suficiente para percatarse de sus atuendos. A su lado estaba el hombre que le pidió la avena y luego hombre rubio con ropas extrañas entre violetas, negros y demás que, según recuerda, su madre le había dicho que era un monje. Todos la miran con ojos sorprendidos como si estuvieran viendo a un marciano. Nadeshiko los ignora reprimiendo una mirada de odio y se dirige a su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien, Ema?

—Sí, Nanase-chan, me encuentro mucho mejor—la mirada de la chica pasó de la de Nadeshiko a la de sus hermanos—. Nanase-chan, ellos son mis nuevos hermanos…

—Sí, nos conocemos… más o menos— interrumpe la chica dirigiendo una rápida mirada a los demás—. Ahora además de _mejores_ amigas, somos vecinas.

La sorpresa se pasma en la cara de todos. Nadeshiko había remarcado la palabra "mejores" para que todos supieran la verdad: existía una gran posibilidad de que ella estuviera mucho en la casa y ellos tendrían que aceptarlo. Ema se asombra demasiado ante aquella noticia. Lo cierto era que ella nunca había estado en la casa de su amiga pero ahora el pensamiento de que podían visitar la casa de la otra con gran facilidad y volver de la escuela juntas hace que lo tome de muy buena noticia.

— ¡Eso es fantástico Nanase-chan!

—Cálmate, aun estás enferma. Tú duerme, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien, me… preocupé un poco— Nadeshiko desvía la mirada a un lado al decir eso último— pero ahora que veo que estas bien me iré.

— ¡No!— grita Ema levantando sus dos manos en señal de alto como si de un policía de tránsito se tratase—. Di-digo ¿No habría problema de que Nanase-chan se quedara un poco más, verdad?

Todos los presentes empezaron a mirarse entre sí preguntándose si eso sería lo mejor. Ema miraba a cada uno esperando una respuesta afirmativa y fue Kaname quién se la dio.

—No creo que sea problema. Siempre y cuando la dama esté de acuerdo.

—Bueno…—empieza a decir Nadeshiko—. Resulta que mis hermanos están solos en casa en este momento y si mi mamá se entera que me fui para estar con una amiga me matará.

Una desilusión cobra lugar en el rostro de Ema y eso hace sentir una molesta punzada de culpa en el pecho de Nadeshiko. Diablos, siempre hace eso. Bueno, en casos como estos solo queda recurrir al plan B.

—Lo siento— la muchacha se cruza de brazos y apoya su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta dando un aire despreocupado mientras emboza una sonrisa—. Pero mañana, si te portas bien, te prestaré el nuevo tomo del manga que estamos leyendo.

Ema levanta la cara sin dar crédito a lo que oye ¿¡Cómo pudo olvidarse del nuevo tomo si había salido desde hace una semana!? Tanto esperó por saber la respuesta de la protagonista ante la declaración repentina del chico que hasta tuvo sueños por ello. ¡Y se le había olvidado! Imperdonable.

— ¿Ya lo leíste? ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué pasó?

—Eh, tranquila, mañana te lo presto— dice Nadeshiko reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Además yo ni siquiera lo termino aun.

—P-pero…

La cara de la chica parecía muy reanimada y daba trabajo creer que hace poco estaba en cama con fiebre. Los hombres miraban la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veían. ¿Ema en verdad se llevaba bien con su vecina? Parecían muy cercanas y estaban tan absortas en su conversación que se podía apostar que ya se habían olvidado de la presencia de ellos. Tal vez esa chica no era tan mala como parecía. Logró hacer que Ema se sintiera mejor con solo su presencia y se había preocupado por ella, eso solo daba lugar a que no podía ser mala persona… ¿no?

—Está bien, cuando llegue mi mamá o mi papá a la casa te lo traigo— finge rendirse Nadeshiko soltando un suspiro falso.

Ema sonrió. Sonrió tanto que sus ojos se cerraron por la sonrisa. Ella estaba más que feliz. Tenía una buena amiga y unos buenos hermanos que se preocupaban por ella. ¿Cuántas veces habrá soñado con eso?

Los presentes se le quedan observando pero algo llama la atención de Nadeshiko: Juli. La ardilla, quién se había mantenido en calma, mira con rabia a los Asahina erizando su cola como un gato. La curiosidad de Nadeshiko pudo más que ella y dirige la vista a los chicos, un rayo de sorpresa se cruza en su rostro. Ellos la observan. Observan a Ema. Pero no de lo que se esperaría de un hermano. No. Ellos la miraban como el chico de su manga miraba a la protagonista a la que se le había declarado.

— ¡Sí!—dice alegremente Ema.

Nadeshiko rápidamente quita la mirada de los hombres y fuerza una sonrisa a su amiga. Cree que se lo pudo haber imaginado e intenta quitar el pensamiento de su mente pero es inútil al rememorarse el hecho de que Juli también lo vio. Bueno, no importa. Nadeshiko saluda despidiéndose con la mano a Ema y dirige una mirada de adiós a los hermanos. Al ver que el pediatra se reincorpora para acompañarla levanta una mano en señal de alto.

—No se preocupe, se cómo volver. Usted quédese cuidando a mi amiga, se lo encargo.

El hombre pareció querer reprochar pero un pequeño estornudo a su izquierda lo hace desviar la mirada. Ema empieza a frotarse la nariz y el doctor termina asintiendo a Nadeshiko. Esta asiente y se dirige a la salida saludando al cerrar la puerta.

Qué bueno era contar con una amiga que te entiende a la perfección y te sigue la corriente para salir de apuros.

Aunque si te metes en otro por tu propia cuenta cuando recién sales de uno, es ahí cuando la cagas.

Diablos.

¿Por dónde diablos tengo que ir?

* * *

 _—El autor de esta historia les agradece los (muy) inesperados comentarios de ánimo recibidos como también agradece enormemente el aviso del error presentado en el_ _capitulo_ _anterior. Sin más que agregar, un saludo— ya dicho todo, Nadeshiko saluda con su mano y da media vuelta para regresar a la historia._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Nadeshiko dio un giro a la derecha. Caminó de frente por el pasillo similar al de un hotel y tuvo suerte, encontró el ascensor y tocó el botón para bajar. En su espera rememora lo sucedido: en un día descubre que su amiga vivirá con no sabe cuántos chicos en una casa que está justo al frente de la suya y para terminar con todo, ellos la miraban como atontados… ¿Cuánto pasará para que uno de ellos la empiece a acosar y tomar fotos de cuando duerme? Ese último pensamiento le provoca un escalofrió que recorre toda su columna vertebral; eso sólo ocurrirá bajo su cadáver, no dejaría a su mejor amiga en las manos de ningún infeliz desesperado ni aunque se tratara de la propia familia de la castaña. El ascensor se abre y Nadeshiko entra en el mirando el piso con cara fruncida pensando en las molestias que le causaran los hermanos de Ema. Da un paso al interior y en ese instante observa unos tenis rojos. Su mirada sube por unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja rodeada por una chaqueta negra para finalmente dar con la cara de su compañero de clases.

— ¡Tú!— grita Asahina Yuusuke al reconocer a Nadeshiko— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mano del chico toma con fuerza el brazo de Nadeshiko que frunce el ceño mientras es arrastrada a dentro del ascensor. Ambos se miran con odio mientras Yuusuke aprieta el botón de planta baja sin preguntar. El silencio y las malas vibras se presentan en la trayectoria de descenso a la salida. Es casi como si hubieran encerrado un perro y una gata y no a dos jóvenes en el ascensor.

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto: ninguno de los dos diría que es vecino del otro con la condición de no molestar en la casa del otro. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nadeshiko de pronto muestra una sonrisa maliciosa al saber cómo tratar de molestar a su compañero y se pone en acción.

—Tu hermano, el de anteojos y rubio, usurpó la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

Yuusuke frunce el ceño enojado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que estés aquí. ¿Acaso le has dicho a alguien que nos conocemos?

—Idiota, es obvio que nos conocemos; somos vecinos.

—No hablo de eso.

—Ah, tienes razón— Nadeshiko se cruza de brazos despreocupada irritando aun más a Yuusuke—. Bueno, lo cierto es que vine para ver cómo estaba mi amiga.

Silencio. Una sonrisa de satisfacción. Engranes encajando y funcionando. Mirada de incredibilidad.

— ¡Diablos!

Yuusuke da un grito golpeando la pared del ascensor y Nadeshiko lo mira maliciosamente.

Nunca se llevaron bien desde que la muchacha empezó a relacionarse con Ema. Obviamente ella se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía el chico a su amiga y, cada vez que se formaba un grupo, se interponía entre él y Ema. Ser vecinos no facilitaba las cosas; las empeoraba. Más de una vez Nadeshiko volvía tarde a casa por la noche y Yuusuke hacía el ruido suficiente para alarmar a su padre y delatarla. También había casos en que la chica alardeara ir a la casa de su amiga a estudiar dando grandes celos al muchacho. En fin, era una guerra de la que Ema nunca estuvo cerciorada.

El ascensor finalmente se abre y la chica sale de el meciendo sus plateados cabellos con aire de superioridad imitando a las modelos que a veces mostraban en la televisión. No se despide del muchacho aún en shock. Sus pasos son elegantes mientras se dirige a la puerta de entrada. Al cerciorarse mirando sobre su hombro de que el ascensor se haya cerrado, empieza a correr.

—Me van a matar. Me van a matar. Me van a matar.

Nadeshiko corre y jala la puerta de vidrio a una velocidad peligrosa para echar a correr apenas logrando abrirla lo suficiente para pasar por la abertura. Cuando estuvo en el elevador miró su reloj pulsera y casi se le escapa su corazón del pecho al ver que casi era hora de que su padre volviera del trabajo. Ella recorre el oscuro jardín de sus vecinos, al llegar a la acera da un salto y casi olvidándose de ver ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, entra por el jardín sacando las llaves de su bolso y abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

—Tranquila, papá aun no ha llegado— dice la voz de su hermano Yuki casi inaudible por el televisor.

Nadeshiko respira profundamente.

Cómo odiaba correr.

Pero odiaba más el estar castigada y no poder salir de compras.

Al poco tiempo, mientras Nadeshiko limpia las sobras de la cena, se escuchan el tintineo de unas llaves y seguido a eso la puerta se abrió dando a presenciar un hombre alto de cabello negro algo desprolijo con la corbata un poco suelta y con cara de cansancio.

— Bienvenido papá— lo recibe Nadeshiko colocándole dos trozos de pizza en la mesa—. Hoy mamá vuelve tarde y le hice una ensalada, nosotros comimos pizza.

El padre de Nadeshiko sonríe. Desde que su mujer empezó su régimen de ejercicios había arrastrado al resto de la familia a seguir con ella su dieta, por lo que lo más grasoso y lleno de carbohidratos que había comido desde hace 3 meses había sido un sándwich de queso, beicon y mayonesa que él mismo se preparó a escondidas. Pero tanta amabilidad no le hiso bajar la guardia.

— ¿Qué me vas a pedir, Nadeshiko?

-¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices? — dice Nadeshiko intentando parecer indiferente, porque si mostraba interés, tenía un 80 por ciento de que su padre le denegara su petición.

—No andes con rodeos y ya dime: ¿qué quieres ahora?

Lástima que su padre la podía leer mejor que nadie.

—Pues…

—Ya lo sabía.

«Y yo que pensaba que eran las madres las que tenían ese sensor de "hija consentida"» piensa la hija mientras encuentra las palabras para empezar.

—Resulta que me invitaron a una pijamada…

—No.

—Pero es cerca…

—Dije que no.

Más que 80 por ciento, era 90.

Resignada a seguir intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión, Nadeshiko abandona el lugar dejando a su padre comer su cena para enviarle a Ema el siguiente mensaje:

" _Misión fallida. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela."_

Mandó el mensaje pensando en sólo una cosa: si alguno de esos hermanos le hacía algo a su amiga, les haría la vida imposible.

A la mañana siguiente Nadeshiko se vistió para la escuela. Al llegar al salón de clases interrogó a su amiga de cómo había pasado su noche y tras escuchar su historia, no fue necesario ser un genio para adivinar cuál fue la respuesta que le dio a Ema.

—Los asesinaré.

—Tr-tranquila Nanase-chan, no me ocurrió nada malo…

Nada malo. Eso si uno puede decir que ser acosada por un monje pervertido, haber visto a un chico semidesnudo cubierto sólo por una toalla y ser engañada por un par de gemelos practicantes de incesto podría no considerarse como algo malo; pues sí, Ema la había pasado de fábula en su primera noche con sus malditos nuevos hermanos.

Las clases trascurrieron con tranquilidad. Hoy no había historia, por lo que Nadeshiko pudo distraerse y meterse en su propio mundo con tranquilidad. Todo iba como de costumbre hasta que de repente Yuusuke dio un grito, alarmando a toda la clase que lo observaban cómo si estuviera loco. «Así que "no me daré por vencido" ¿eh?» pensó Nadeshiko quién era la única que había entendido aquella interrupción y quién fue la única que siguió mirando fijamente al chico Asahina aún después de seguir con la clase. No se había dado cuenta, pero el que Ema viviera ahora con él y sus hermanos le causaba problemas al chico: si era cierto eso de que los hermanos pueden compartir gustos, tendría más competencia, y también daba la posibilidad de que él no lograra contenerse frente a Ema…

Tras finalizar el horario escolar, ambas chicas fueron juntas a casa. Nadeshiko pudo lograr distraer a Yuusuke lo suficiente para que no las siguiera y así lograr tener un rato a solas con su amiga, ya que muy cómoda no estuvo en el relato de lo ocurrido ayer por culpa de ese par de ojos clavados en las nucas de ambas como dardos en un blanco. Ema estaba más que feliz en todo el trayecto, no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunada que era de poder tener una familia y que su amiga y ella pudiesen regresar de la escuela juntas, era como si de un manga de colegiales se tratase. Por su parte, Nadeshiko no compartía todo el entusiasmo de su amiga, sí estaba feliz de poder regresar todos los días de la escuela a casa con ella, ya no se aburriría en todo aquel viaje, pero estaba preocupada por su amiga. El que Ema pasara de estar sola a estar rodeada de hombres tan de repente de un día para el otro, cuando ni siquiera podía dejar de sonrojarse en la clase de biología cuando el profesor explicaba las funciones del aparato reproductor masculino, eso no podía dejar de estresar a Nadeshiko. Nunca había conocido al padre de Ema, por lo que no podía entender qué fue lo que se fumó cuando creyó que dejar a 13 hermanos hombres a cargo de su hija sería buena idea. Por lo menos contaba con que Juli repartiría unos arañazos a diestra y siniestra por ella en cuanto alguno de los chicos se les acercaran a Ema, aunque al fin y al cabo era sólo una ardilla, por lo que dudaba que lograse hacer poco o nada una vez que la encerraran en una jaula o algo parecido.

Proteger la inocencia de Ema sería más difícil de lo que Nadeshiko había imaginado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las chicas se separaron al llegar a la esquina de sus hogares y Nadeshiko cruzó la calle para llegar a la suya. Preparó su mochila con pinceles, acuarelas, lápices, y más instrumentos de arte para dirigirse a la clase de pintura a la que asistía. Al salir ya con todo preparado casi se tropieza con alguien al salir de su jardín. Por instinto, o como uno debería decir: por reflejo, lanza unas disculpas antes de mirar con quién se cruzó.

—Oh, tú eres la chica de ayer. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Nadeshiko levanta la vista y abre los ojos llenos de asombro. Quién estaba al frente suyo era aquel chico con ropa un tanto femenina que parecía sufrir de insomnio todas las noches.

—S-soy Nanase, Nanase Nadeshiko— responde la chica inclinando su cabeza de forma de saludo.

Esperen. ¿Qué acaso él no era un hermano de Ema? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan bien con aquella persona sospechosa?

«Águila astuta esconde sus garras» piensa la muchacha recordando aquella frase que le había enseñado su abuela.

—Tú también tienes un caballo tan lindo como el de Chii-chan—confiesa el hombre acariciando sus cabellos.

— ¿Chii…chan?

—Oh. Discúlpame, aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Louis.

El tal Louis realiza una reverencia y forma en sus labios una sonrisa. Nadeshiko lo mira aun extrañada hasta que recuerda el por qué salía de su casa. Después de despedirse del hombre, este la mira desilusionado.

— ¿Ya debes irte?

—Sí, tengo clase de arte.

—Espera— Nadeshiko se para en seco y mira sobre su hombro derecho—, ¿puedo robarte unos minutos de tu tiempo para hacerte una pregunta?

Sin esperar respuesta Louis abre su celular y tas apretar unas teclas se lo extiende a Nadeshiko quién lo toma aun más extrañada que antes.

—Usted es amiga de Ema, por lo que la conoces desde hace un tiempo, ¿podrías ayudarnos en escoger un vestido para ella? He estado pensando tanto en eso que casi no dormí anoche.

Nadeshiko mira el teléfono y comprende que estaba viendo una fotografía de un vestido largo color azul con volantes. Presiona la tecla de la derecha y ve uno amarillo de estilo victoriano que le pareció horrendo. Por último, da otro toque al botón y ve un vertido rosado con escote cuadrado, no es algo que ella usaría, pero al imaginarse a Ema en él, piensa que no sería tan malo. Louis la observa en silencio esperando una respuesta, si su intuición no le fallaba, ella llegaría a la misma conclusión que él.

—Me gusta el vestido azul, pero creo que le quedaría mejor a Ema el rosado; el amarillo es… bueno, simplemente a mí en particular no me agrada— da su veredicto esperando no ofender los gustos de hombre frente a ella.

Louis sonríe satisfecho y recibe el teléfono gustosamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo: el amarillo simplemente es de mal gusto— Nadeshiko le sonríe aliviada ante el comentario y Louis continúa—. Es bueno conocer a alguien con sentido de la moda, estar rodeados de sólo hombres que no tienen ni una pisca de buen gusto puede ser estresante.

—Opino lo mismo. En mi casa si no fuese porque yo acompaño a mi mamá de compras, ahora mismo vestiría como un payaso.

Ambos ríen por el comentario y esta vez Nadeshiko logra retirarse al despedirse de Louis tras prometerle que le dejaría arreglar su cabello un día de estos. A mitad de su recorrido a su clase se percata de lo ocurrido y siente como si un cartel de "idiota" le hubiera caído desde arriba aplastándola como en un anime. ¿Acaso ella había sonreído y reído despreocupadamente frente a uno de los hermanos de Ema? No lo pudo creer, cayó en esa tonta trampa como si fuera una niña ingenua. Prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a bajar la guardia ante sus vecinos, llega a su clase para pintar en su lienzo un retrato de una joven de cabellos plateados sobre una pila de cuerpos amontonados.

Por alguna razón, sus clases de pintura siempre le levantaban el ánimo.

Al regresar a su casa pasa por la tienda. Mientras camina por la calle ve a una chica castaña en cuclillas mirando sobre su hombro y la reconoce al instante.

— ¿Ema?—pregunta Nadeshiko haciendo que la chica dé un pequeño salto del susto—. Perdón ¿Te asusté? ¿Qué estas asiendo?

—Nanase-chan, so-sólo creí ver a alguien ahí, pero debió ser mi imaginación. ¿Vuelves de tu clase de arte?—pregunta la chica cambiando de tema.

—Sí, pero, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?— cuestiona Nadeshiko viendo varias bolsas en el suelo— ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Piensas hacer una cena de navidad en esta época del año?— bromea y toma algunas—. Ven, te ayudo.

—N-no es necesario…

—Anda, de todas formas voy para ese lado también, ¿o acaso olvidaste que ahora somos vecinas?

Ema sonríe y toma las demás bolsas para caminar al lado de su amiga. Si alguien le preguntara qué era lo que más le gustaba de Nadeshiko, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo diría que ella era la persona más bondadosa que alguna vez haya llamado amiga. Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Nadeshiko se tomó más tiempo del que tuvo ayer para mirar el interior de la casa. El comedor era casi del tamaño toda su planta baja.

Con patio incluido.

—Wow, Ema, tu casa es gigantesca— exclama Nadeshiko dejando las bolsas de compras sobre el mostrador de la cocina—. Por cierto, aún no sé por qué compraste todas estas cosas, ¿festejan algo?

—Oh, sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de Subaru-san y estoy a cargo de preparar su pastel— aclara entusiasmada Ema.

—Ah…

«Ema es buena cocinando, de seguro el pastel será delicioso…» piensa Nadeshiko reprimiendo malos pensamientos.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte para la fiesta…

—No, no te preocupes por eso, no quisiera interponerme entre las celebraciones con tu familia y tú— susurra aquellas palabras agachando la cabeza, lo que temía estaba ocurriendo, se estaba quedando excluida.

—Nanase-chan… ¿te ocurre algo? —la chica intenta apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero esta se aparta repentinamente, bruscamente.

— ¿A mí? No me sucede nada, estas imaginando cosas— antes de que Ema reaccionara Nadeshiko toma sus cosas y se da media vuelta—. Que pases bien tu fin de semana— tas decir eso, la chica abandona la casa sin mirar atrás.

Los minutos pasaron directamente proporcionales a los rayones de hojas y basura que crecía en la habitación de Nadeshiko, donde se había encerrado en toda la tarde. Estaba celosa, eso lo tenía muy presente. Todo este tiempo habían sido Ema y ella. Nadie más. Ahora, el que un grupo de 13 chicos intentaran arrebatarle a su amiga en frente de sus narices sin poder hacer nada, le provocaba una sensación de impotencia. A todo esto no dejaba de sentirse culpable porque sabía que Ema no tuvo una familia como la tuvo ella y era razonable que desease pasar tiempo con esta, pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que Ema empezara a importarle más su nueva familia que a ella.

Una lágrima solitaria cae a su hoja dibujando en ella un círculo oscuro. Nadeshiko refriega sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta. Estaba llorando y ese era un problema: la cena iba a comenzar y su madre se alarmaría si la viera con esa cara. Intentó en vano detenerse, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando como césped en los campos, marcando más y más la hoja. Sin otro remedio, apoya su cabeza sobre su escritorio y rompe en un largo llanto silencioso que siempre empleaba cuando estaba triste y trataba de no ser descubierta por nadie. No lloraba de esa forma desde que conoció a Ema. Se había olvidado de cómo se sentía estar sola. Antes podría haber dicho que no le importaba estarlo, aun cuando muy en su interior le dolía, pero ahora que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica, el recuerdo de ser excluida y el dolor de estarlo le resultó más doloroso de lo que recordaba.

Ella estaba sola.

Como aquella primera lágrima.

Como un gato negro callejero abandonado a su suerte en una fría y oscura calle.

Dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

Nadeshiko no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Ema hasta ese entonces.

Pero tampoco sabía lo muy importante que era ella para Ema y cuanto la necesitaría a su lado de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía escuela, por lo que nadie la fue a levantar hasta que eran las 10:00 de la mañana y su madre tocó su puerta despertándola. Se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio.

—Amor, nos vamos tu papá y yo con unos amigos. Tus hermanos están en la casa de uno de sus compañeros. Nosotros volvemos para el almuerzo. Sí sales para algún lado cierra la puerta con llave.

—Está bien. Adiós.

Media hora después Nadeshiko decide salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente. Se sentía miserable: ayer fue la primera vez que tuvo una pelea con Ema y hoy no quería verla. Cuando sale de su casa ve a Ema salir de la suya. Maldición. Por reflejo, Nadeshiko finge no haberla visto y se tarda en cerrar la puerta y guardar las llaves para que la chica se aleje lo suficiente como para salir de su jardín sin que ella la vea. Cuando finalmente decide caminar, se da cuenta de lo infantil que era. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Cinco años? Así nunca podría reconciliarse con su amiga. Molesta consigo misma, emprende su camino no sin antes percatarse de algo rosado tirado en la entrada de sus vecinos. La curiosidad la vence y cruza la calle para averiguar qué era.

Perfecto. Ahora tenía una escusa para hablar con Ema.

En el suelo estaba la cámara de fotos de la chica.

Aunque… No le haría daño a nadie que ella viera las fotografías, ¿cierto?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

«Pero yo no soy un gato, ¿no?» Piensa Nadeshiko mientras prende la cámara de fotos y siente que sus dedos son empujados por la lente que se ajusta automáticamente preparándose para tomar fotografías.

Típica respuesta de una fisgona.

La chica observa el piso y las puntas de sus zapatos captados por el aparato y presiona una tecla para ver la galería. En ese instante comienzan a mostrarse fotografías de sus vecinos una por una. Una sensación de celos, tristeza y enojo se hacen presencia en el pecho de Nadeshiko como un espiral de emociones negativas. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza nace cuando piensa que tal vez no había sido Ema quién captara esos momentos, pero se hace pedazos cual cristal en cuando se percata de que ella era la única que no aparecía en ninguna. Si uno de sus hermanos hubiese sido el fotógrafo de la noche, aun cuando no tuviese intenciones con Ema, le habría tomado por lo menos una fotografía a su "nueva hermanita".

Nadeshiko frunce el seño notablemente más enojada que triste. ¿Acaso Ema se había acostumbrado tan rápido el tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo todas las noches con todos esos hombres?

Muy molesta, piensa en la oportunidad que tenía en manos: podría borrar todas las fotografías y dejar la cámara en donde la encontró, porque de todas formas, ¿quién pensaría que ella la había encontrado? Con eso en mente, mira a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie caminaba por ella y pega su espalda contra la pared. Le da una pasada más a las fotografías y se detiene en una: en ella estaba su irritante compañero de clases siendo molestado por el chico de cabello blanco que le cubría todo su ojo derecho. Una pequeña risa de diversión se escapa de los labios de Nadeshiko. Esa escena le recordaba a sus hermanos pequeños. En ese momento se da cuenta de algo: ¿qué pensaría ella si fuese Ema quién borrara fotografías suyas y de sus hermanos?

Aquello le hiso titubear.

Siguió oprimiendo el botón de la izquierda hasta que dio con el final de la fiesta de cumpleaños de anoche y vio una fotografía suya es la escuela. Un momento, ¿qué no era de la ceremonia de apertura de este año? Dio varios toques al botón y se seguía viendo a sí misma una y otra vez en distintos lugares y nunca viendo directamente a la cámara. Nadeshiko hiso memoria. Recordaba que Ema había llevado a cámara a la ceremonia y que cada vez que intentaba tomarle una fotografía, Nadeshiko se cubría la cara o tapaba la lente con sus manos, como si en vez de una cámara, le estuvieran acercando un panal lleno de abejas directo a la cara. Allí estaban todas: las hechas a escondidas, las borrosas, las que sólo aparecían las manos de Nadeshiko, todas.

«Así que Ema tiene su lado de acosadora, ¿eh? Ni siquiera borró las que salieron mal» Piensa Nadeshiko con una dulce sensación en el pecho y ahora sin molestarse en suprimir la sonrisa y las pequeñas risas que salía de su boca.

— ¿Cual es el origen de su bella sonrisa, señorita?

La voz asusta a la chica tomándola desprevenida. La cámara casi se le escapa de las manos pero logra alcanzarla antes de que colisione con el piso. Una vez calmada, se percata de lo que estaba haciendo y dirige sus ojos azules al propietario de aquella voz que la había descubierto. Quién estaba frente suyo era ese hombre que vestía una túnica morada y negra. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Por favor váyase un momento mientras elimino sus momentos preciados con su familia de forma permanente?

Eso ni borracha.

—Oh, acabo de recordar, ¿acaso no es usted nuestra vecina y amiga de mi muy adorable hermanita menor? ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—E-emm…— tartamudea Nadeshiko hasta que tiene una idea—. Ema me prestó su cámara para poder tomar unas fotografías a unas pinturas mías y ahora estaba por devolvérsela.

—Lamento decirle que no está en casa en estos momentos— Nadeshiko reprime un suspiro de alivio y hace ademán de retirarse, pero es detenida por el hombre—. Pero sí lo desea, puede entrar a la residencia y dejar la cámara en la cocina.

La chica queda plantada en su lugar como si hubieran crecido raíces provenientes de sus pies. ¿Entrar a la residencia? ¿Ella?

—No creo que sea conveniente.

—No hay problema en eso— «Maldición, ¿qué acaso no se da cuenta de que quiero irme?» Piensa la chica molesta—, usted es amiga de mi hermana menor y yo confío en su criterio para escoger las personas con las que quiere compartir su tiempo, por lo que no tengo dudas en que es de confianza.

Nadeshiko lo mira con una expresión un poco menos irritada. La gente no solía acercársele por causa de su mala actitud, por lo que le era raro que confiaran ciegamente en ella.

Sólo decide darle un minuto más de su tiempo a aquel sujeto.

—A todo esto— agrega el monje—, no sabía que nuestra vecina tenía tales dotes para la pintura, ¿me permitiría ver su arte?—cuestiona el monje extendiendo su mano.

—No podrá ser ahora— responde rápidamente Nadeshiko atrayendo la cámara más cerca suyo—, las pasé todas a mi computadora.

—Es una lástima— declara claramente desilusionado—. Aunque, si llega a requerir de un modelo, yo, Asahina Kaname, estaría dispuesto a posar para una bella dama como usted— dice el monje guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Nadeshiko hace tanto esfuerzo para no fruncir el seño ante esa actitud tan poco… profesional, que le llega a doler la cabeza. ¿Acaso Ema debía pasar por cosas como esa todos los días?

Retracta lo antes dicho: ese hombre no merecía su preciado tiempo.

—Lo lamento, pero debo irme— sin darle tiempo al hombre, da media vuelta y se aleja del lugar.

Cualquiera podría haber tomado esa actitud como señal de mala educación, pero no fue en el caso de Kaname. Lejos de molestarse, en su mente estaba la idea de que esa chica podría ser alguien interesante con quien coquetear, a acepción de su adorable hermanita claro está.

No sabía lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Volviendo con la protagonista de esta historia, ella se encontraba caminando con paso fuerte y apurado y con una mirada de fuego en su rostro por las calles de la ciudad. Ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y no de buena forma.

En simples palabras: Nadeshiko odiaba fuertemente a los hombres que coquetearan con cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Y ese monje era claro ejemplo de una persona a la que Nadeshiko le daría una cachetada si pudiese.

La chica comienza a calmarse y aminora el paso. Cuando reconoce en donde está, mira que cerca de ella había una librería con una exposición de un nuevo libro llamado _Tu cuerpo como el atardecer_. La curiosidad puede con ella y al acercarse un poco, nota el nombre de la autora y comprende la razón de esa exhibición.

— Asakawa Hikaru…— murmura la chica—. ¿Cuánto costará?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, entra a la tienda que estaba bastante concurrida. No era que a ella le interesar esa clase de libros; casi no leía nada que superara las 250 páginas, y ni hablar que prefería mil veces un manga shoujo a una novela romántica. El motivo por el que consultaba el precio era porque su madre era gran fanática de esa autora y su cumpleaños se avecinaba. Tras darse cuenta de que la cantidad pedida estaba a su alcance, deja una reseña con el poco dinero que llevaba encima para no quedarse sin ejemplar.

«Espero que este año El Par sí le regale algo a mamá. Estoy harta de tener que poner sus nombres en la tarjeta de felicitaciones cuando ni siquiera aportan para el regalo» Piensa Nadeshiko frunciendo el seño mientras paga.

Y en ese instante ve a Ema con una enorme pila de CDs.

La chica se plantea el acercársele o no. Finalmente respira hondo y junta coraje antes de de ir con su amiga. Cuando estaba por saludar planeando parecer ajena a lo que pasó ayer, Ema la ve.

—Nanase-chan, lo lamento, te he hecho sentir mal, ¿no es verdad?

Nadeshiko abre sus ojos de asombro y no emite palabra. Observa como Ema pide prestados los CDs y compra un libro de cocina. Se la veía incómoda y preocupada, ¿eso era por lo de ayer?

—No estoy muy segura de porque te enojaste ayer, pero si he hecho algo que te molestara, lo siento— se disculpa su amiga.

Ambas chicas comienzan a caminar en un incómodo silencio. Nadeshiko aún seguía sin emitir palabra como si sus labios estuvieran cocidos.

Hasta que por fin se decide.

Y sus malditos celos no le impedirían decirle cómo se sentía a su amiga.

—Ema, ya entendí que no puedo competir contra algo que deseaste desde antes de conocerme— empieza a hablar Nadeshiko llamando la atención de la chica—, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme insegura pensando en que me… olvidarás— su corazón late con fuerza, se sentía vulnerable—. Yo creía que debía protegerte de esos chicos, pero lo cierto es que sólo era una escusa, no quería que ellos no me apartaran de ti. Lo siento.

La chica agacha la cabeza. Se sentía como cucaracha. En el momento en que estaba por agregar algo para romper el silencio, algo asombroso sucede.

Ema deja en el suelo sus compras y la abraza con fuerza.

—Nadeshiko-chan, lo siento mucho, no sabía que te sentías de esa forma— la chica queda muda del asombro, era la primera vez que Ema la llamaba por su nombre—. Tú eres alguien muy importante para mí. Eso no cambiará por nada en el mundo.

Nadeshiko siente ganas de llorar.

—Gracias, Ema.


End file.
